


I Love You, Bill

by reddiesteady



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Character Death, M/M, Minor Violence, eddie and bill have a loving relationship and im living for it, eddie/bill, pennywise the nasty sewer man
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-13
Updated: 2017-10-13
Packaged: 2019-01-16 22:03:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12351438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reddiesteady/pseuds/reddiesteady
Summary: Bills absolute favorite fall activity was to just lie in the field behind the school, taking in the crispness of the air and the shapes of the clouds above, picking out shapes and turning them into stories for Eddie.Eddie and Bill just so happened to be in this field, Bill telling his stories as usual, when Eddie saw something that caused him to quickly sit upright, startling the other boy.





	I Love You, Bill

**Author's Note:**

> AN: written for the lovely kyle, i present to you, my first ever kaspbrough fic!! Enjoy!

If there was one thing that Bill Denbrough knew, it was that he would do anything for his boyfriend Eddie. The boy had truly stolen his heart and filled up his brain. If he was sad, he thought of Eddie. If he was happy, it was probably because he was thinking about something Eddie had done that day, and if not, he had this need to talk to Eddie about what was making him happy. His thoughts were consumed with his smile, his eyes, and even his stupid fanny pack that Bill found somehow endearing. Bill was in love.

Eddie Kaspbrak had acquired an angel for a boyfriend and he couldn’t figure out how, but he decided not to dwell on it too much, to just accept the blessing that was Bill Denbrough. More often than not he found himself head in hands, gazing softly at the other boy as he spoke passionately about, well, Eddie didn’t really know about what. He was too busy admiring the sparkle in his boyfriend’s eyes and the way his face lit up when he talked about the things he loved. And the best part was Bill seemed to find a way to be passionate about the smallest of things. In fall you could usually find Bill stumbling over his words, mind working too fast for his mouth, speaking about the beauty of the leaves changing colors and floating to the ground, the coolness in the air, and the fall activities he oh-so loved.

Bills absolute favorite fall activity was to just lie in the field behind the school, taking in the crispness of the air and the shapes of the clouds above, picking out shapes and turning them into stories for Eddie.

Eddie and Bill just so happened to be in this field, Bill telling his stories as usual, when Eddie saw something that caused him to quickly sit upright, startling the other boy.

“Everything o-ok, Eds?” He asked, using the nickname he only used when Eddie was distressed in some way.

"Please tell me you can’t see it Bill, oh please dear god tell me I’m just hallucinating again.” Eddie almost yelled, choking on his words as the lump in his throat grew bigger and the fear in his stomach become violent and painful, as though he were going to vomit at any moment.

“See wha-fuck. No this c-c-can’t be happening, it’s too early!” Bill stuttered out as both boys stared at the single red balloon floating 10 feet away from them. “This is a dream Eds. This is some crazy joint dream and any moment now we are gonna wake up and be safe and it’ll all be back to normal.”

"Bill, I don’t think this is a dream.” Eddie says, his voice suddenly deathly calm as though he had come to terms with the omen floating before them. “I love you.” The terror working its way through Bill’s body became stronger with those words, the way Eddie seemed to say them as though it was the last time. “I love you and I’ve loved you since the beginning and I need you to know, if anything happens to either of us, I will still be in love with you for the rest of my life.” 

Eddies breath quickened with every word he spoke, fumbling for the inhaler he hadn’t needed for months.

"I love you too Eddie, I always will, but d-don’t you dare say it like that. Don’t fucking say it like you never will ag-again.” As they spoke, they had turned to look each other in the eye, but upon turning back they saw that the balloons had multiplied, forming the same triangle Eddie had seen at the neibolt house, complete with the same familiar clown, face covered but still unmistakably it.

As the balloons slowly rose, Eddie and Bill clutched at each other frantically, connecting every bit of themselves as if bringing themselves together would protect them from the horrors ahead. Bill buried his head in the crook of Eddie’s neck, holding on tighter to the false hope that this was all a bad dream and willing himself to wake up.

And then came the screams. 

Bill had never heard something as hopelessly impuissant as the noise that ripped through the air that very moment.

Even more terrifying though, was how abruptly it stopped. Bill was thrown halfway across the field by an unknown force, landing with a thud, but quickly retrieved his bearings at the thought that Eddie had stopped screaming.

Bill finally looked up to see his boyfriend laying on the ground, one arm seemingly ripped off, but no sign of the unattached arm or the clown who did it, the chaos over as quickly as it had started.

Bill had never run faster than he did in that moment. Stumbling to a stop, he bent over Eddie, picking up as much of the boy he could gather and holding him close, not caring about the blood spilling onto his jeans.

"Eds, Eddie please stay awake, stay with me baby.” Bill sobbed, using his only free hand to fumble for the phone that he soon discovered wasn’t there. “Its ok, we’re gonna get you help, you’re gonna be ok.”

Eddie simply smiled up at the boy he cared so deeply for , ignoring the fogginess taking over his brain. He studied his lovers face for what he knew would be the last time. He took in the shocking green of his eyes, the curve of his nose, and the soft pink of his lips.

"Kiss me.” Eddie said, voice pained and quiet.

And Bill did just that. Pressing their lips together in a frantic kiss, both of them knowing it would be their last. They stayed that way, lips moving together in the way that came so naturally to them both until Eddie pulled back.

"I love you, Bill.” He said for the final time, eyes closing before the words were even out of his mouth.


End file.
